Untitled
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: Tension runs high when words are not thought about before spoken. First Harry Potter story, be kind and please read.


Untitled  
  
I don't own anything. Not Harry or the gang, but I do own my storyline.  
  
This is my first Harry Potter story, so try to go easy on me. Harry and the rest are in their 6th year, and Ginny and her friends are in there 5th.  
  
Because I didn't want to go through a whole extra year, I skipped a year, and Ginny and Harry are really good friends, as are Hermione and Ginny. Now, instead of the Trio, it's a Quartet. ***  
Hermione Granger was lying on her bed talking to Ginny Weasley about her best friend. She had liked him since they were first years and now that they were in their sixth year, Hermione wanted to tell him. She thought that he liked her, but by asking her to the Christemas Ball last year (she couldn't even think of her name without getting angry) he obviously didn't like her. Right now, Ginny was talking to her about her newest crush, which in itself made Hermione's stomach churn.  
  
"Okay, I know the famous trio doesn't get along with him, but Malfoy really is cute."  
  
Draco Malfoy. The foulest boy Hermione's ever know, and her friend likes him. He insists on calling her Granger or Mudblood and he picked up Krum's whore last summer.   
  
"And maybe he's really sweet. I mean he can't be that bad if his mum loves him."  
"What about Harry?" Ginny quickly muttered about forgotten homework and with a blush gracing her cheeks, left the room.  
  
I And Hermione, with a smile, left her room and went down to the common room.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were playing a game of wizards' chess, which Ron was winning of course, when Ginny came up to them.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Yeah, the game is almost over."  
  
In fact, Harry didn't care about the game. He had been think about his opponent's sister. Last year at Hogwarts, he had started to see Ginny in a new way. She was one of his best friends. At the Burrow, when Ron was busy, or when nobody was around in the common room late at night, they learned about each other. He then noticed how extraordinarily beautiful she was. How her eyes lit up when she talked about her family and friends and things she liked. How she always had a bright smile on her face. How she always made him forget about his life with the Dursleys. Ron took that moment to checkmate. Harry went over to talk to Ginny.  
  
"You wanted to talk?"  
"Yeah, okay, um, all right, what would you do if you liked a guy, or girl in your case," Harry smiled, "but he didn't like you and your friends, especially your brother?" Harry's grin faltered.  
"Um, I don't know. Who do you like Ginny?" Harry's heart broke a little.  
"Promise not to tell?"-a nod-"Malfoy."  
"What?!" Ginny looked around nervously. Hermione had com down, but her and Ron were having what seemed to be a calm conversation for once.  
"Since when did you like that-"  
"Harry!"  
"Ginny, just don't get your hopes up okay?"  
"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"He'd only use you, if he evenpaid you attention."  
"Harry, I don't need a seventh brother. I have enough. I just want advice."  
"I'm just saying that maybe you should date a guy that would actually care about you."  
"I never said that I was going to try to be his girlfriend. I was just going to ask if- nevermind."  
"What? What were you going to ask me?"  
"Well, I was going to ask you something, but then I stupidly asked you about Malfoy (pause) You really want to know what I was going to ask you?"  
"Yeah." Harry desperately wanted to get away though, before she said something about wanting to marry Colin Creevey.  
"I was wondering if you thought I was pretty," she asked quietly.  
"What?"  
"I mean, I just want to know if I am pretty enough to get guys' attention."  
"Ginny, why would you ever wonder that? You're beautiful enough to catch Snape's attention." Ginny giggled.  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
"More than an angel." Both Harry and Ginny blushed. He hadn't meant for that to be said out loud. But, before Ginny could reply, all eyes were turned to Hermione and Ron as they had gotten into another row.  
  
"Well maybe there's truth behind Malfoy's words!"  
"What?!"  
"Oh come on Hernione. Do you really think nobody knows?"  
"Knows what Ronald?" Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. It was never good when Hermione used Ron's full name.  
"Why would you turn down an invitation to Bulgaria? Why else would he invite you to his home? To show you around? Ha! He was eighteen, you were fourteen, and you still think he just wanted to be friends!"  
"I didn't go to Bulgaria. I turned him down."  
"Okay, let's pretend you're telling the truth, and tell me," Ron looked around, "tell us why? Why didn't you go?" Next to Harry, Ginny whispered uh-oh. Harry didn't know what as wrong with Ron. He'd been quiet for a while. Hermione said something too quiet for even Ron to hear. A tear rolled down her cheek. Harry thought he saw Ron's face soften a little before he stepped closer to her.  
"What was that?"  
"I can't tell you." Ron leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. He slapped Ron so hard that he landed on his bum. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and ran up to her dormitory. Ginny followed. Nobody tried to talk to Ron because they thought he probably deserved it.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and kneeled to talk to him.  
  
"All right there Ron?" He nodded. Like in a trance, Ron got up and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. After a second, Harry followed.  
  
** Want me? If your reviews aren't to harsh you'll have more tom. or Weds. 


End file.
